Touch Ch 1
by LawlessStarling21
Summary: Slender fic. Older Writing. NO Flaming Please. Comment Please.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know its been a LONG time since I posted anything, but I've been really busy. A new semester just started for me, along with a new year. This is an older writing that I've had for a long time, I have revised it a few times, and at the moment I am writing two other yaoi fics, so expect some soon! All my love,

LawlessStarling

Touch. Ch. 1

"There was once a girl," said a girl, she was talking to herself while typing in the abandoned computer room, she was along a wall next to a nearby window. It was fall and the orange, yellow, red, and brown leaves were drifting down onto the pavement in front of her ancient high school. The young girl who was writing didn't have any friends, only a few, she was invisible, and she liked it like that. She minded her own business, suffering through school like every other normal kid, except she wasn't normal. Her foster parents said that she was special, but she knew she wasn't.

"She was a lonely soul, with no friends to call her own." She continued. She was sexy in her own way, all the freshmens were following her around constantly. Which helpfully reminded her how much she hated guys. She wasn't a lesbian, she just wanted something else then the pathetic average human guy. Her name was Sasha, Sasha Greene. She was a sketch artist, writer, director, the basic (and perfect) basket case.

"One day, she met a lonely being, just as lonely as her, they soon became loyal friends." Sasha ran her fingers through her long, straight, black hair. She watched annoyed as her hair fell in front of her perfect face. She had a round, pleasant looking face, with pale white skin, the occasional freckles covering her nose. She had acne coming in at her hairline, one of the reasons she covered her face with her hair. She had sleek silver eyes, they were natural, even though people always thought she was lying when they asked her if she got contacts. She had a small, round nose, and when she smiled, had the most beautiful, feminine lips. "perfect for kissing" she overheard a freshmen talking with his friends about her in the hallway. She had to restrain herself from making a dent in her locker door as she slammed it shut.

Sasha was so involved with her story, and was typing so fast that she didn't hear someone step

in the room and shut the door behind them. She kept typing, occasionally clicking around to fix some mistakes she made. Finally she paused to read over her work, when she felt someone's cold, minty breath down her neck. She waited for a second, then turned around in her seat and punched the intruder hard in the nose. It happened so fast that she didn't realize that she just pounded her junior admirer in the face, making him hit the leg of the old teacher's desk.

She didn't think that he was cute, but it was just the way he was always so surprised that she

knew were her target was and reacted so quickly that she allowed him to come less then ten feet near her. She grinned and relaxed back in her seat, watching him get up off the floor. There was blood on the carpet were his broken nose hit the floor, and blood was streaming down his face.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" He demanded. He was angry, she just grinned and turned back to the computer screen.

"How many times have I told you not to fuck with me when I'm writing, Zack?" She asked, and

went back to typing the ending of the segment.

"A lot, but I'm always so curious to what you do in here, I don't think you've noticed, but people

are starting to wonder where you always are, you know this wing of the school is off limits, right?"

Sasha turned around to look at him, clearly offended. She saved her writing on her laptop, closed it,

put it in her black messenger bag, and got up and faced him. She looked up at him and for a second and pitied him for being such a sweet guy, and such a moron.

"You don't think I know that this wing is off limits? I'm not an idiot you know." He started

to answer, but she stopped him. "Just, don't Zack," She sighed and turned toward the door, starting to walk off. Zack just stood there watching her with some sort of fascination. Then rested his hand on her shoulder stopping her before she reached the door.

"I don't think your an idiot, I just wonder what you do all through the school day, when I only see

you during English, Art, and Motion Studies." He said gently. Sasha froze, and slipped her sunglasses on, putting the rest of her stuff in her backpack.

"I have to go, Zack." She put her black hood up, and got her skateboard. Then returned to the door and stepped on her skateboard as she opened the door.

"Thanks, Zack." Then she rolled down the hall, out the school's doors, then down the sidewalk.

As she rolled down the street, a creature rustled in the bushes, a pale white head looked after her between the bushes. Tasting the air with its long, pink tongue.

Pleeeease comment!

Sweet Nightmares all,

LawlessStarling


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

Thanks for reading and commenting on my last story, I cannot stress enough how important it is for me to receive your comments, even if you think what you have to say is irrelevant, comment anyways. I do NOT appreciate flaming, I am only on this site to get better at writing. Anyways I had this second chapter in storage for a while now, and only just got time to even consider publishing it, so here it is.

Enjoy!

Touch Ch. 2

Sasha was in her bed, writing on her laptop. It was a Saturday, and it was raining, her favorite

weather. She was mumbling to herself again, and she slammed her laptop shut when she heard her foster dad

walk in. She looked up and watched him walk in and slipped her ear buds in and opened her laptop again. Whatever he wanted, she didn't care about.

"Sasha," He tried to get her attention.

Click.

"Sasha,"

Click. Type.

He gently shook her shoulder, and she looked up for a second then pretended to lower her music, and went back to typing.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Click. Type.

"We need to talk, you, me, and your mother."

Scroll. Click. Type.

She heard that, and she didn't like what she heard. She took out her buds and glared at him.

"John, she is not my mother, my mother died, but I would love to talk to her, if you could bring her back from

the grave, but is that possible?" She started typing again.

Click. Click. Click.

"No, it isn't" She answered herself.

John sighed, and got up, clearly defeated. As he walked out the door, Sasha could hear her foster parents having a "discussion". She could hear her foster mom yelling at John. She smirked, that's what he deserves, a good yelling at, she rolled her eyes and put her ear buds back in and cranked up The Killers. She started moving to the music and typed happily.

"One day the girl and the creature were in the forest, the creature was watching over the girl as

she slept in her bed of pine needles. The creature stretched its long, white neck and searched the forest, for any

sign of danger or harm that could come to his new friend." Sasha's foster mom walked in and sat on her bed.

"Sasha." She said loudly, softly tugging on her ear buds.

Bang. Click.

Sasha glared up at her "mother."

"Don't touch me." She warned and went back to typing.

"Sasha we have to talk about your grades." She said. Sasha sighed and paused her music again.

"Go away." Sasha said still typing.

"No, I won't go away, we need to talk." Her foster mom said forcefully.

"Ok," Sasha said, saving her work. She started gathering stuff for an outing. She took her ear buds out of her computer, and put them in her ipod. Then she shut her computer and turned back to her foster mom. "If you wont leave, Gretchen, then I will. Leave so I can change." Sasha wasn't usually this rude, but she was really starting to piss her off. Gretchen got up, clearly trying, unsuccessfully, to hold in her anger. (she would take it out on John later.)

"You can get dressed, but your not going anywhere." Sasha rolled her eyes. "Meet us downstairs after you

change." Gretchen finished and walked away. Sasha rolled her eyes again as she shut the door behind them.

"How do you know, I won't be leaving?"

Sasha grabbed her cell phone, black hoodie, and skateboard. Her ipod, sunglasses, black laptop, and black comp. notebook titled "Classified bitches!" were already packed in her black messenger bag. She strapped her bag tightly around her, then opened her room door and listened. Her foster parents were having another "discussion" at the kitchen table, she could see them down the stairs. Sasha listened for a moment. They were talking about her grades. Sure, they were horrid, but she really didn't care. They made her move here, away from her real home and honest friends.

Sasha turned back to her room, she quickly made sure it was in perfect condition, (not normal, so they wouldn't freak out.) she pulled up the black covers on her bed and finished making it. She accented the boring, black bed with some grey and white pillows with gothic designs. She cleaned off her desk, purposely not leaving a note, it was always more thrilling with the cops after her, and she loved thrill.

Sasha then turned to the window and pulled back the black curtains. She turned around to make

sure that they didn't catch her as she went out on the roof. Sasha closed the window skillfully, making sure that the curtains were back to normal. Then she jumped.

Sasha landed on her feet like a cat, and sped off in the forest as fast as she could run.

"The creature eventually grew bored and wandered off in search of food for the young girl, after the creature was gone, a curious wolf went around sniffing the ground around the girl. The girl woke up quietly, opening her eyes. She saw the dangerous wolf, and she looked around helplessly for her protector, but he was no where to be found." She whispered softly to herself as she ran.

"The wolf saw her and softened his gaze. He laid next to her protectively, his glowing red eyes watched her for a second then turned to watch the forest. He too had a will to protect this innocent girl. Soon the pale white creature returned with enough nuts and berries to feed her, but he hesitated as he saw the wolf laying next to her. The creature felt a burning sensation of hatred toward the wolf." Sasha was now sitting in a empty park on a park bench typing on her laptop.

"He didn't know that what he was feeling wasn't hate, but an immense feeling of jealousy. He walked out with his many arms full. He felt sadness as he saw her rubbing the wolf's pelt with her tiny hand. He left the pile of food next to her, then sat watching the forest like the wolf, determined to help protect the girl."

Sasha quickly stretched and put on her hoodie, shivering, putting the hood up, as she slipped on her sunglasses. She put one ear bud in, and started listening to her music. She quickly turned on her cell phone and turned it so the police couldn't find her, and checked her messages, ten phone calls from her FP. and a few text messages. There was a forward saying that you had to forward it to fifteen people or Slenderman would come and kill you. She deleted it. "Let him," she whispered. "he could come and end my suffering."

"The small girl reached for the creatures hand, and held his humanly hand trustingly. The creature looked down at her as she laid her head on his lap and held the wolf close with one hand and the creature's hand in her other hand. She quickly fell asleep again feeling protected."

As Sasha finished the segment, she saved it, then she got up putting her laptop in her bag, and picked up her skateboard. As she started rolling away, she heard rustling in the bushes. Sasha turned around, stepping off her skateboard and saw a creature slinking out of the darkness of the bushes. It was pale white, and as tall as a 7'3" man. It looked almost exactly like a grown, buff man, except it didn't have a face, and it had six other tentacle looking arms coming out of its back. The creature was dressed in a ripped black and white tux, with a loose red tie. Sasha knew he was a guy, and she knew he was Slenderman.

These chapters are relatively short (as you can see,) and it might be a while before I publish the next one (if you actually like these slendy stories 8D) and I'm working hard for some other BL stories (if your really into that)

As always I beg for your patience,

Sweet Nightmares,

LawlessStarling


End file.
